Worth it
by Devil's Little Girl AllgrownUp
Summary: Jason Grace is scared to death not only does he have to inform his father Zeus, God of All Gods that he's gay but also his uncles. Who's innocent baby ops are the ones he's dating. Will Hades & Poseidon scare him off? Or will he give up on the loves of his life? Who else are dating in the Legendary Seven


**Okay, this is my Percy Jackson! Actually first fic whatsoever. Please understand there are some things you must first realize about this world:**

**1: They are all of High School age.  
2: This is a romAnce/humor fic.  
3: This is a Fluffy!  
4: Multiple Pairings  
5: Occness on characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson in my dreams along with Twilight & Harry Potter. Seriously I don't own them.**

**Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico diAngelo, Reyna Anderson, Piper McLean, Annebeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zheng, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Bianca diAngelo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hepheatus, Mars.**

**Main Pairing: Jason/Percy/Nico Zeus/Poseidon/Hades**

**Side Pairing: Reyna/Piper/Annebeth, Leo/Hazel/Frank, Thalia/Bianca, Venus/Mars/Hepheatus/Bellona/Athena**

**Title: Worth It!**

"I can't so this. Maybe I'll call in sick." Jason fucking Grace one of the seven, son of Zeus; was an inch shitting in his pants. Today was the day he tell his uncles & father that he was dating his two cousins & that he's gay.

Leo Valdez & Piper McLean good next to the blond attempting to calm him down. "Jason it's not that bad." "Yeah. I agree with Leo." "Piper your dating Annebeth & Reyna daughters of Athena & Bellona. Your parents might not be on beat terms but they'll give you approval!"

Piper glared sourly at Jason but didn't comment. It was true she was going to definitely get the approval of her girlfriends' parents.

"Jason I understand-" "Leo. You have Frank & Hazel. Mars already loves you because you make Frank happy. Hazel & Bianca are Hades baby girls he'll do anything to keep them happy. Also you're not dominating them."

Leo ducked his head to hide the blush dancing on his cheeks. It's was true he was a good little slut for Hazel & Frank.

"I'm banging Percy Jackson Poseidon' favorite child & Nico diAngelo Hades' baby boy. I'm so died."

Piper & Leo continued to try to comfort for me despite my mood. Suddenly our heads shot up when the door opened to reveal Bianca Di Angelo

"They're here Jason."

I swallowed back my fear following Bianca with Piper & Leo right behind me. Pushing the 9 feet doors open she stepped inside before pushing me into the throne room.

Jupiter, my father sat in the center with Pluto & Neptune on the side of him. Athena, Venus, Mars, Bellona, Hepheatus were seated around them in smaller but still larger than normal thrones.

Dropping to me knee I bowed towards my father almost jumping when a hand lifted my chin. Venus stood before me as a mixture between female versions of Percy & Nico.

Nico smooth olive skin, bright sea-green eyes, long swimmer legs & thin but strong fingers. "I shall cheer for you son of Zeus." "Thank you Lady Venus."

I straighten up locking eyes with my father & uncles. Zeus smiled softly at me before clearing his throat silencing the other gods.

"Why have you called us here child?" "Lord Z-" and huge hand silenced me. "I am any shall always be your father, son." "Lo- Father I have come to ask for your blessings along with Poseidon & Hades."

"I believe you already know my answer child however I shall give it to you regardless. You have my blessing."

I turned to Hades only to see him glaring at me along with Poseidon.

"Un-" "You do not deserve my blessing." "Nor mine. Nico deserves better then you & my brother's minx."

"Hades." Poseidon growled.

"But-" "No!"

I flinched as both gods voices combined as they spoke to me. "Jason Grace you are not worthy of our sons. You shall stop this meaningless relation-"

"Shut up!" Everything froze turning back slowly I watched as Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Bianca & Percy marched into the room.

Frank, Leo, Piper, Annebeth & Reyna stood aside the now open door watching in anger pointed directly at Hades & Poseidon.

"Jerk!" screamed Hazel as she gave her father a 'Don't-Make-Me-Yell-At-You-Again-Or-Else' glare.

"Bully!" "Asshole!" voice Thalia & Bianca who were proudly holding hands ignoring the code need other gods & goddesses.

"We hate you." Percy & Nico spoke bother as they moved to bury their faces into my shirt.

"Nico." "Perseus."

Percy pulled away first followed by Nico but both held a tight grip on my hands.

"We love Jason Grace despite anything we been thru. He's sweet."

"Caring."

"Honest."

"Heroic."

"Brave."

"Handsome."

"Intelligent."

"Loyal."

"Scarred."

"Afraid."

"Understanding."

"Willing."

Venus began bouncing in her seat as Athena & Bellona nodded in agreement with Percy & Nico words. Hepheatus smiled at his wife before nodding, Mars fist pumped into the air.

"Why? Just tell us why him?" asked Hades asked. "You could have a normal life. I understand Poseidon's minx but why Zeus's?" Nico rolled his eyes at his father antics ignoring him completely.

Nico buried his face onto my neck giving it ghostly kissing almost making me moan.

Percy broke away from us completely staring down Hades & Poseidon. "Me & Nico were dating at first until he heated don me with Jason. I wanted to hate Jason but when we touched with was like a chemical reaction like the same with Nico. I never been with someone like that until Nico & Jason."

"Jason insist afraid to yell at us unlike anyone else since he's one of the big three gods kid too."

"He's might have problems expressing his self out he tries to pull down that shield with us. He loves us and we look him."

I stepped forwards pulling Percy back into my chest as I glared at Hades & Poseidon. "If I ever hurt them you can kill me. I won't even fight you."

"I should kill you and my brothers' minxs."

"Hades. Leave it alone."

"Why? You would be fine with letting your minx date Zeus' minx."

Suddenly a shoe hit Hades episode the head I turned to see Bianca holding her other shoe in her hand.

"Don't you dare call my cousins minxs! Let it go you accepted Thalia, Leo & Frank with open arms. Jason trying give him a break."

"Fine." grumbled Hades while Poseidon stat quietly until Percy coughed loudly.  
"One chance boy. You mess-"

"Poseidon leave me son alone." I mixed at Zeus who nodded in recognition

"Even if you o separate them this is turn love. Jason truly loves Percy & Nico and he's willing to die for them."

Everyone looked towards Venus who was held a hand on Bellona hand who was holding Athena's waist. Her other hand as locked with Mars who had a struggling but slightly happy Hepheatus in his lap.

"However Hades & Poseidon both know how enthralling lighting can be. Right boys?"

All eyes turned to Zeus to see a wicked smile upon his lips as his gripped both Hades & Poseidon thighs who gave a manly squeak/squeal.

I couldn't help but laugh at the gods & goddesses before pulling Percy & Nico into a kiss.

"I love you Perce & Niks"  
"I love you too Perce & Jay."  
"I love you more Niks & Jay."


End file.
